The Other Half
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Malaikat yang sayapnya dipatahkan oleh iblis akan dibuang ke bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia. Malaikat itu harus menemukan sayapnya kembali agar bisa kembali menjadi malaikat. Tapi itu hanya kasus yang terjadi pada malaikat yang kedua sayapnya dipatahkan. Dan Kyungsoo memiliki nasib yang berbeda, karena seorang iblis hanya mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. / KaiSoo, BL, AU.
1. Prolog: Fallen

**The Other Half**

 **Pair** :

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate** : T-M

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Malaikat yang sayapnya dipatahkan oleh iblis akan dibuang ke bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia. Malaikat itu harus menemukan sayapnya kembali agar bisa kembali menjadi malaikat. Tapi itu hanya kasus yang terjadi pada malaikat yang kedua sayapnya dipatahkan. Dan Kyungsoo memiliki nasib yang berbeda, karena seorang iblis hanya mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. / KaiSoo, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog: Fallen**

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang biasa untuk Kyungsoo. Dia bangun di pagi hari bersama dengan jatuhnya embun pertama dari daun. Tapi hari itu menjadi tidak biasa karena dia terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bahu dan punggung sebelah kirinya.

Saat dia menoleh, dia menyadari kalau sayap kirinya telah dipatahkan oleh seorang iblis yang tidak Kyungsoo kenali.

Hanya seorang iblis yang bisa mematahkan sayap seorang malaikat dan Kyumgsoo harus menemukan iblis yang mematahkan sayapnya. Harus.

Atau dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke jabatannya sebagai malaikat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah malaikat yang bertugas untuk mengawal jiwa-jiwa suci yang nantinya akan ditiupkan ke dalam rahim seorang ibu.

Karena itu Kyungsoo sangat tidak asing dengan dunia manusia. Dia terbiasa melihat mereka berinteraksi. Dia suka melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di mata manusia saat seorang manusia dengan kecerdasan berlebih yang dipanggil 'dokter' mengatakan kalau mereka akan mendapatkan malaikat kecil di rumahnya.

Kyungsoo akui, kesukaannya memperhatikan tingkah laku manusia membuatnya sering turun ke bumi walaupun ada banyak malaikat yang melarangnya. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia hanya turun sebentar dan selalu kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Tapi hari itu Kyungsoo terlambat, dia melupakan waktu dan tanpa sadar masih berada di dalam bumi sampai menjelang senja.

Berada di bumi saat hari senja adalah larangan bagi malaikat. Karena pada saat itu iblis akan keluar dan akan sangat berbahaya apabila malaikat bertemu dengan iblis.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk kembali ke dunianya sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan dia berhasil.

Hanya saja dia tidak menyadari ada satu sosok iblis yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keesokkan harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa pada bahu dan punggung bagian kirinya. Ketika dia menoleh untuk melihat, dia menyadari kalau sayapnya telah dipatahkan separuh.

Sayap kanannya masih berada di punggungnya, membentang dengan lembut dan menebarkan serbuk cahaya tiap kali bulu sayapnya bergerak.

Kyungsoo sangat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ada seorang iblis yang mendatanginya dan mematahkan sayapnya.

Dan konsekuensi yang harus diterima Kyungsoo adalah dibuang ke bumi dan menjadi manusia. Tapi dia bisa menjadi manusia jika kedua sayapnya dipatahkan, jika sayapnya masih menempel di tubuhnya, darah malaikat tetap mengalir di dalam nadi Kyungsoo.

Dia tetap malaikat, hanya saja dia malaikat yang terbuang.

 _He is the fallen angel_

Dan dia harus menemukan separuh sayapnya secepatnya.

Karena tinggal di dunia manusia dengan darah malaikat dalam tubuhnya hanya akan membunuhnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hmm, ini sesuatu yang terinspirasi dari Monster. Hahaha

Jongin terlihat luar biasa 'panas' dan ini membuatku terinspirasi. Hahaha

Kuharap para KaiSoo shipper akan menerima cerita ini. Hehehe ^^

.

.

See you in the first part!

.

.

Review? XD


	2. The First Step As A Half Human

**The Other Half**

 **Pair** :

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate** : T-M

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Malaikat yang sayapnya dipatahkan oleh iblis akan dibuang ke bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia. Malaikat itu harus menemukan sayapnya kembali agar bisa kembali menjadi malaikat. Tapi itu hanya kasus yang terjadi pada malaikat yang kedua sayapnya dipatahkan. Dan Kyungsoo memiliki nasib yang berbeda, karena seorang iblis hanya mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. / KaiSoo, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1: The First Step As A Half Human**

Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu kirinya yang masih berdenyut nyeri, dia terbangun dengan gerakan terseok dan bergegas keluar dari rumah mungilnya. Dia mengabaikan pekikan terkejut dari para malaikat yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, dia harus menemui malaikat dengan jabatan tinggi di sekitar lingkungannya.

Karena dia harus menemukan caranya untuk bertahan dalam situasinya yang sulit.

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah mungil lainnya dan tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun, dia langsung membuka pintu rumah itu dan melangkah masuk.

Dan dia melihatnya, malaikat berambut coklat gelap yang tengah memainkan embun pagi di atas telapak tangannya.

"Joonmyeon!" ujar Kyungsoo keras.

Joonmyeon mendesis, "Sssh, Kys, gunakan nama malaikatku saat memanggilku. Nama 'Joonmyeon' adalah nama manusiaku."

Kyungsoo terdiam, "Maaf." Kyungsoo menghampiri Joonmyeon, "Aku kehilangan sebelah sayapku."

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya dan dia baru sadar kalau sayap kiri Kyungsoo menghilang. "Astaga! Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengingatnya dan aku tidak merasakan apapun saat dia merengut sayapku."

Joonmyeon menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo, "Biar kuperiksa punggungmu."

Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk di sebuah kursi sementara Joonmyeon menyibak sedikit pakaiannya untuk melihat kondisi punggung Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon melihat luka besar yang disebabkan oleh patahnya sayap Kyungsoo dan sebuah gambar yang tercetak jelas di sebelah luka akibat patahnya sayap Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon mengelus gambar itu dan terdiam, "Kyungsoo.." ujarnya, melupakan peraturannya untuk tidak memanggil malaikat dengan nama manusianya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon, "Ya?"

"Kau mengenal Bea?" ujar Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Bea? Maksudmu malaikat penebar benih kesuburan yang dibuang ke bumi dua tahun lalu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Apa kau tahu kenapa Bea dibuang ke bumi?"

"Karena sayapnya dipatahkan, kan? Dia berubah menjadi manusia setelahnya."

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Bea bernasib sama sepertimu, hanya satu sayapnya yang dipatahkan oleh iblis. Kami berniat menolongnya, tapi kami tidak bisa. Karena saat itu di tubuh Bea sudah terdapat segel."

"Segel?"

Joonmyeon memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar punggungnya menghadap cermin besar di dinding, "Segel iblis yang mengklaimnya." Joonmyeon menunjuk segel di punggung Kyungsoo, "Kau.. bernasib sama dengan Bea, Kyungsoo. Seorang iblis mengklaimmu sebagai miliknya."

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat melihat sebuah segel kecil yang besarnya kira-kira sebesar tiga jari tangan di punggungnya, tepat di sebelah luka akibat sayapnya yang patah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, siapa iblis yang mengklaimnya? Dan kenapa Kyungsoo? Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan iblis sebelumnya.

Joonmyeon memutar tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menghadapnya, "Aku ingin sekali membantumu. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Joonmyeon menghela napas pelan, "Aku akan membantu mengobati lukamu dan mengantarmu ke 'Gerbang Terakhir'. Kau harus turun ke bumi dari sana."

Tanpa sadar airmata Kyungsoo menggenang di pelupuk matanya, 'Gerbang Terakhir' merupakan gerbang yang tidak pernah dilewati oleh malaikat yang akan turun ke bumi. Gerbang itu merupakan gerbang terbuang dan hanya dilewati oleh malaikat yang melakukan dosa berat hingga Tuhan murka kepadanya.

"Tapi aku.."

"Memiliki segel iblis di wilayah ini adalah dosa besar. Kau tidak bisa melewati 'Gerbang Bumi' seperti yang dilewati oleh malaikat lainnya saat mereka dibuang ke bumi karena sayapnya patah."

Kyungsoo terisak, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku masih separuh malaikat, berada di dunia manusia hanya akan membunuhku."

Joonmyeon mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Temukan Bea, namanya Baekhyun di dunia manusia. Temukan Bea dan tanyakan bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya?"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibirnya, "Maka pilihan berikutnya adalah mati perlahan di dunia manusia. Atau.."

"Atau apa?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Atau temukan iblis yang memberi segel klaim di tubuhmu itu."

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu menjadi manusia, dengan adanya segel itu kau adalah miliknya, Kyungsoo. Hanya dia yang bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia atau iblis."

Kyungsoo meraba bahu kirinya, "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Segel itu pengikat kalian. Kau akan tahu dari segel itu jika kau berada di dekatnya." Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menolongmu, Kyungsoo."

Joonmyeon mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang, dia mengobati luka Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk segera mencari Bea saat dia sudah tiba di bumi.

"Waktumu hanya 49 hari sebelum mati karena darah malaikat di tubuhmu." Joonmyeon mengingatkan Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah maju untuk memeluknya. "Temukan dia, temukan Bea atau temukan iblis itu sebelum 49 hari berlalu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, sayap kanannya yang masih berfungsi terlihat bergoyang lembut.

Joonmyeon mengelus sayap kanan Kyungsoo, "Dan sembunyikan sayapmu di dalam punggungmu. Hiduplah dengan normal dan ingat kalau namamu sekarang adalah Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi, "Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Joonmyeon tersenyum sedih, "Jaga dirimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendarat di sebuah trotoar keras yang berada di jalan yang tidak dikenalinya. Langkah Kyungsoo agak limbung karena dia tidak terbiasa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Dia meringis saat luka di punggungnya yang belum sembuh tergesek bahan pakaiannya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berputar untuk mencari tempat aman di bagian bumi yang tidak dia kenali itu. Jalan tempatnya berada benar-benar sepi dan gelap tapi di kejauhan Kyungsoo bisa melihat cahaya terang dan suara derum mesin kendaraan yang sering digunakan manusia.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dan berjalan senormal mungkin di dunia manusia. Dia bergerak dengan begitu pelan menuju keramaian hingga akhirnya dia tiba di sudut yang ramai dan penuh dengan manusia. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan berusaha tidak menabrak manusia yang berada di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti beberapa manusia hingga dia sampai di sebuah tempat bernama 'halte bus'. Kyungsoo meringis lagi dan memegangi bahunya yang terasa nyeri, dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh saat seorang manusia mendorongnya karena kendaraan panjang dengan banyak jendela di sisinya sudah tiba di tempat bernama 'halte bus' itu.

Kaki Kyungsoo yang limbung tidak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya sehingga dia jatuh terduduk. Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pusing karena gravitasi menariknya dengan begitu cepat saat dia jatuh terduduk. Karena dia masih separuh malaikat, dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan kecil di tubuhnya seperti dia yang harus berjalan, ataupun ketika gravitasi akhirnya bisa menarik dirinya dengan bebas.

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara pekikan seseorang membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat sosok seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil sedang berlari-lari ke arahnya. Sosok itu merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan memapahnya untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan dan mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap wajah manusia yang menolongnya dan dia tertegun. Malaikat memiliki mata yang berbeda dengan manusia dan sosok di hadapannya ini memiliki mata dengan bias magenta. Tidak peduli apabila dia sudah berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh, mata malaikat tidak akan berubah.

"Kau.. malaikat?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Sosok itu mengerjap kaget, "Kau.. mengenalku?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin mengingat siapa kiranya malaikat yang memiliki suara seperti gentang lonceng di pagi hari seperti suara sosok di hadapannya.

"Nama manusiaku Baekhyun." Sosok itu berujar lembut saat menyadari ekspresi _lost_ di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bea? Kau Bea?!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget, "Ya, itu nama malaikatku." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sangsi kemudian pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah kaki mereka dan dia memekik lagi saat melihat darah yang menggenang di bawah tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tuhanku! Kau berdarah!"

Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangannya dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, tempat darah itu mengalir dan jatuh ke tanah keras di bawahnya.

"A-aku.." dan setelahnya dia diserang rasa pusing luar biasa hingga dia terjatuh di pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sinar yang sangat kuat dari bola bercahaya di atasnya. Kyungsoo menutupi matanya dan mengerang pelan.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara ringan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar sepenuhnya dan dia melihat Baekhyun sedang membereskan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti perban penuh darah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Aku mengganti perbanmu dan aku melihat lukamu." Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungsoo, "Sayapmu.. dipatahkan?"

"Ya, dan hanya sayap kiriku yang dipatahkan." Kyungsoo menunduk sedih, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi padaku."

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu menemukan iblis yang sudah memberikan segel itu dan kau akan berubah menjadi manusia, seperti aku."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa? Kenapa iblis itu melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padanya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak bisa menduga alasannya. Dulu aku juga tidak mengerti." Baekhyun membuka kausnya dan menunjukkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat bekas luka seperti segel yang ukurannya sama dengan yang ada di punggungnya, hanya saja segel Baekhyun terlihat seperti burung _phoenix_.

"Seorang iblis yang tidak aku kenal memberikan segel ini dan mematahkan sayap kiriku. Aku dibuang ke bumi dan berusaha mencarinya sebelum 49 hariku berakhir. Dan di hari ke dua puluh delapan, aku berhasil menemukan iblis itu."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang membulat, "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku memintanya mengembalikan sayapku, tapi ternyata sayap itu sudah dimakannya untuk membuatku terikat dengannya. Segel itu muncul karena dia menyatakan kepemilikan pada diriku dengan memakan sayapku." Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo, "Maaf, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi mereka melakukan itu untuk mengklaim _mate_ mereka."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, " _Mate_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, _mate_. Pasangan hidup." Baekhyun memainkan jemari lentiknya yang berada di atas pangkuan, "Iblis hanya bisa memiliki satu _mate_ seumur hidupnya dan jika ada sosok yang menarik perhatiannya, entah iblis atau manusia atau bahkan malaikat, mereka akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya hingga sosok itu menjadi miliknya."

Mata Baekhyun yang memiliki bias magenta itu menatap mata Kyungsoo yang memiliki bias _turquoise_ , "Kau sudah menarik perhatian seorang iblis dan dia akan mengklaimmu, secepatnya."

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pekiknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Segel iblis di tubuhmu akan menyiksamu sepanjang waktu kalau kau tidak bertemu dengan si pembuat segel secepatnya. Segel itu akan terus berdarah dan membuatmu merasakan perih dan nyeri setiap harinya. Dan kau harus menemukan dia sebelum titik balik matahari terjadi."

"Titik balik matahari?"

"Ya, itu adalah suatu masa dimana para iblis akan melakukan klaim selamanya pada _mate_ mereka. Kalau kau tidak berhasil menemukan iblis yang memberimu klaim, maka kau akan mati terbakar dari dalam karena segel itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, wajahnya pucat memikirkan nasibnya yang begitu buruk.

"Kapan masa itu akan terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melirik kalender yang berada di meja nakas, "Tiga minggu dari sekarang."

Bagus, bunuh saja Kyungsoo sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengganti perban di punggungnya karena lukanya berdarah lagi. Baekhyun yang kasihan melihat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Kyungsoo tinggal bersamanya. Selain itu dia juga mengatakan kalau dia akan membantu Kyungsoo menemukan iblisnya.

Baekhyun begitu baik padanya dan Kyungsoo sedih memikirkan kalau malaikat sebaik Baekhyun dibuang karena ada iblis yang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan sialnya, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kehidupannya di dalam dunia manusia. Baekhyun mengajarinya banyak hal kecil seperti mandi, makan, dan juga caranya berjalan dengan tegap dan tidak limbung.

Baekhyun sangat gembira karena Kyungsoo belajar dengan cepat mengingat kemarin adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di bumi dan menyandang status sebagai separuh malaikat dan separuh manusia. Baekhyun juga berulang kali mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengeluarkan sayapnya sekalipun dia ingin, karena sayapnya akan mencolok dan tentunya membuatnya dipandang aneh di mata manusia.

Karena saat ini separuh darah manusia mengalir dalam tubuhnya, Kyungsoo tidak lagi tidak terlihat di mata manusia. Manusia bisa melihatnya seperti ketika mereka melihat manusia lainnya, dan karena itulah Baekhyun selalu mengingatkannya untuk menyembunyikan sosok malaikatnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sore itu Baekhyun mengajaknya berbelanja karena dia akan mengajari Kyungsoo hal kecil lainnya yaitu memasak. Baekhyun mengajaknya ke sebuah _supermarket_ dan mengajari Kyungsoo caranya berbelanja. Kyungsoo menurut saja dan mendengarkan saat Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai cara-cara jitu untuk berbelanja.

Selain itu Baekhyun juga mengatakan kalau besok dia akan membantu Kyungsoo mencari pekerjaan karena dia membutuhkan uang untuk hidup di dunia manusia. Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun menjelaskan caranya memilih buah mangga ketika tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sentakan rasa panas yang menyengat di punggung sebelah kirinya.

Kyungsoo mengerang sakit dan mencengkram punggungnya, dia menyadari kalau rasa panas itu berasal dari segel yang berada di punggungnya. Baekhyun berjongkok dan dengan panik menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain rintihan sakit yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan jika malaikat merasa sakit, mereka akan membungkus tubuh mereka dalam sayap mereka untuk perlindungan.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Dia mengeluarkan sayap kanannya yang masih normal dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan itu. Baekhyun memekik kaget saat sayap Kyungsoo yang bersinar lembut dan mengeluarkan serbuk cahaya tiap kali dia bergerak itu terpampang nyata di depan matanya.

Kyungsoo meringkuk dan membungkus tubuhnya serapat mungkin dengan sayapnya, tapi karena sayapnya hanya tersisa separuh, dia bisa melihat ada banyak manusia yang memperhatikannya dan menjerit kaget. Tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Dan di tengah usahanya meredakan sakit, Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah pandangan menusuk yang dilayangkan padanya. Dan saat dia mendongak, dia melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berwarna merah menyala.

Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya untuk mengingat detail mengenai sosok itu namun rasa sakit sudah menghantamnya kepada kegelapan terlebih dahulu.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk responnya!

Berikan respon kalian lagi yaa~

Hehehe

.

.

.

Thanks


	3. Part 2: The Devil

**The Other Half**

 **Pair** :

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate** : T-M

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Malaikat yang sayapnya dipatahkan oleh iblis akan dibuang ke bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia. Malaikat itu harus menemukan sayapnya kembali agar bisa kembali menjadi malaikat. Tapi itu hanya kasus yang terjadi pada malaikat yang kedua sayapnya dipatahkan. Dan Kyungsoo memiliki nasib yang berbeda, karena seorang iblis hanya mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. / KaiSoo, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: The Devil**

Kyungsoo mengusap bahu sebelah kirinya tempat yang masih terasa agak nyeri. Tadi segelnya benar-benar berdenyut menyakitkan hingga Kyungsoo berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya detik itu juga. Baekhyun berhasil membawa Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawanya pergi dari sana sebelum kehebohan lebih lanjut terjadi.

Baekhyun memeriksa segelnya ketika mereka tiba di rumah dan segel itu menebal dengan darah yang terus keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo terus mengeluh sakit selama Baekhyun membersihkan segelnya dan mengganti perbannya dengan yang baru.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja segelku menjadi sangat sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merapikan peralatan P3K di rumahnya ke dalam kotak, "Entahlah, tapi kurasa itu karena iblis yang memberimu segel berada di dekatmu."

"Apa kau juga merasakan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Segelku memang terasa sakit dan nyeri selama aku belum bertemu dengan iblis pemberi segel. Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengannya, segelku tidak terasa sakit lagi."

Kyungsoo memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun, "Iblismu itu seperti apa?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau sudah bertemu iblismu, kan? Bagaimana rupanya?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Dia tampan, semua iblis pria pasti tampan dan semua iblis wanita pasti mempesona. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk menggoda manusia, ingat?"

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tidak punya pilihan, itu syarat yang dia berikan agar dia mau mematahkan sayapku yang satu lagi dan merubahku menjadi manusia." Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak mau mati, Kyungsoo. Dan jika satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku bertahan hidup adalah dengan menjadi pasangannya, maka aku akan melakukannya. Tuhan juga tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi dengan adanya segel iblis di tubuhku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sedih, "Kau benar."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, jika memang iblismu berada di sekitarmu, kenapa dia tidak menghampirimu? Maksudku, kau adalah sosok yang menarik perhatiannya, bukankah seharusnya dia segera menghampirimu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Memangnya harus begitu ya?"

Baekhyun berdecak, dia lupa kalau dulunya Kyungsoo adalah malaikat. Dia jelas sudah lupa semua emosi manusia. "Iya, jika kau menarik perhatiannya, bisa dibilang dia jatuh cinta padamu. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat iblis mengambil langkah besar dengan mematahkan sayapmu dan memberimu segel. Dan seharusnya jika memang dia mencintaimu, dia harus segera menghampirimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk polos, "Apa iblismu juga begitu?"

"Apa? Tidak. Dia agak penakut, dia takut bertemu denganku karena katanya dia merasa bersalah karena sudah mematahkan sayapku."

"Kelihatannya dia baik." Kyungsoo berujar polos.

"Iblis hanya akan menjadi agak baik pada pasangannya, Kyungsoo. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, kau malaikat yang bertugas mengawal jiwa bayi yang belum dilahirkan, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan iblis yang memberimu tanda? Apa kau pernah menetap hingga malam hari di bumi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya pernah berada di bumi sampai senja karena lupa waktu. Tapi itu adalah awal senja, aku ragu sudah ada iblis yang keluar pada jam seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengetuk-etuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. "Jadi kapan dan dimana kau bertemu iblismu ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya kemudian dia meringis. "Aduh.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

Kyungsoo memegang bahu kanannnya, "S-sayapku.."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sayapnya dan ketika dia melakukan itu, sehelai bulu sayapnya lepas dan mendarat dengan perlahan di sofa tempatnya duduk bersama Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membulat seketika, bulu sayap malaikat tidak pernah lepas kecuali jika sang malaikat yang mencabutnya. Dan sekarang sehelai bulu sayap Kyungsoo lepas begitu saja setelah dia merasakan sakit di sayapnya.

"S-sayapku.." ujar Kyungsoo kaget.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Kita harus menemui iblisku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia mengundang iblisnya untuk datang ke rumah mungil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih duduk diam di tempat tidurnya seraya menatap bulu sayapnya yang lepas kemarin. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan bulu itu lepas, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Bulu sayapnya tidak pernah lepas di masa dua puluh delapan hari dia tinggal di dunia manusia dan akhirnya sayapnya lepas seutuhnya setelah dipatahkan oleh iblisnya.

Kyungsoo mengelus bulu sayapnya yang lepas, "Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa lepas?"

Karena kejadian kemarin, Kyungsoo menjadi ketakutan untuk menyembunyikan sayapnya. Dia takut itu terjadi karena dia menyembunyikan sayapnya kemarin, jadi akhirnya hari ini dia membiarkan sayapnya muncul.

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dia sudah datang, ayo keluar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia berdiri dan meraih bulu sayapnya bersamanya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun ke ruang depan rumah mungil Baekhyun. Di sana sudah duduk sosok seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah terang.

Sosok itu berdiri saat melihat Kyungsoo, "Hai, aku Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan lidahnya bergerak mencoba melafalkan nama iblis itu, "Chan-yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya kemudian dia kembali duduk di sofa. "Kau benar-benar masih separuh malaikat, kau terlihat bercahaya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin kau melihat segel Kyungsoo. Apa yang dia alami cukup berbeda denganku dan aku mulai bingung kenapa itu bisa terjadi." Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Kemarin aku sudah memotret segel Kyungsoo, apa kau bisa mengenalinya?"

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Baekhyun padanya, dia menatap gambar di ponsel dan kemudian matanya membulat. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya, "Segel ini yang berada di tubuhmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, "Aku kenal segel ini."

Baekhyun memekik gembira, "Sungguh? Berarti kita bisa langsung mencari iblis yang memberi segel ini, kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "Masalahnya, segel ini milik putra Lucifer. Ini segel milik Kai."

"Hah?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!" pekik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo agak terlonjak mendengar pekikan Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa memangnya? Bukankah itu berarti dia juga iblis?"

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun di meja, "Jadi begini, Kyungsoo. Sama seperti malaikat, iblis juga memiliki tingkatan derajat tergantung kekuasaannya. Aku adalah iblis yang menggoda manusia untuk melakukan kenakalan, tingkatanku hampir sama dengan malaikat yang bertugas menjaga kemakmuran dan kesuburan bumi."

Chanyeol menunjuk ponsel Baekhyun, "Segel yang berada di tubuhmu merupakan segel yang dimiliki oleh putra Lucifer. Dan dia termasuk ke dalam iblis dengan derajat yang tinggi, tugasnya adalah mengambil jiwa manusia yang sudah rusak karena sudah tergoda oleh iblis-iblis seperti diriku. Kau pernah mendengar manusia menjual jiwanya kepada iblis? Dia menjualnya kepada Kai."

Kyungsoo bergidik, dia tidak menyangka iblis yang memberikannya segel ternyata adalah iblis yang begitu mengerikan.

"Mengingat posisinya yang tinggi, segel yang dia berikan juga sudah pasti lebih kuat. Jika segel iblis biasa akan membuatmu merasakan sakit setiap harinya, maka segel itu, selain dia akan memberikan rasa sakit, dia juga akan membuatmu patuh seutuhnya pada iblismu."

"Tapi kemarin aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat. Apa itu berarti sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, "Segel itu bersifat mengikatmu dan akan membuatmu patuh seutuhnya pada si pemberi segel. Dan jika kau merasakan sakit, itu adalah karena iblis yang memberimu segel menolak perasaan terikat yang dikeluarkan segelmu."

"Apa.. maksudnya?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, "Kai menolakmu. Dia menolak segel yang berada di tubuhmu. Aku yakin kemarin Kai berada di sekitarmu dan segel itu pastinya memanggilnya, dan jika Kai menolakmu, segel itu akan terluka semakin parah. Aku yakin kemarin kau mengalami pendarahan hebat, ya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Kalau memang dia menolak Kyungsoo, kenapa dia memberikan segel itu padanya? Itu hanya akan menyiksa Kyungsoo secara perlahan, bahkan bulu sayapnya rontok."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Bulu sayapmu lepas?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, kemarin. Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

"Itu karena segel itu. Segel itu akan membakarmu dari dalam dan tahap yang pertama akan terjadi adalah lepasnya bulu-bulu sayapmu. Lama-kelamaan sayapmu akan terlepas seutuhnya dan segel itu akan membakar bagian dalam tubuhmu hingga akhirnya kau musnah menjadi debu."

"Tapi Kyungsoo baru tiba di sini kemarin, kenapa reaksinya secepat itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Karena titik balik matahari. Titik balik matahari tahun ini akan terjadi lebih cepat karena ada pergeseran bumi. Masa itu akan terjadi dua minggu lagi dan jika Kai masih menolak Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo akan mati pada hari itu."

Kyungsoo tergagap, "Apa kau tidak bisa mematahkan sayapku untuk mengubahku menjadi manusia?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Yang bisa melakukannya hanya Kai karena dia lah pemberi segel di tubuhmu."

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan Kai?" ujar Kyungsoo langsung. Dia tidak peduli Kai menolaknya, dia juga tidak berniat menjadi pasangan dari iblis itu, yang dia butuhkan hanya Kai mematahkan sayapnya dan mengubahnya menjadi manusia.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku harus memintanya merubahku menjadi manusia, aku tidak peduli jika dia menolakku, aku pun tidak tertarik menjadi pasangannya. Aku hanya butuh dia untuk mengubahku menjadi manusia."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih seraya menatap Kyungsoo, "Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo. Kau memang akan berubah menjadi manusia jika Kai mematahkan sayapmu yang satu lagi, tapi kau juga akan mati apabila Kai menolakmu. Segel itu akan terus melekat di tubuhmu walaupun kau berubah menjadi manusia, dan nantinya saat titik balik matahari terjadi, segel itu akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak diklaim oleh Kai."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, matanya mulai berkabut dan airmata lolos dari matanya. "Jadi maksudmu, tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan.. aku akan mati?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Ya, jika Kai tetap menolakmu."

Baekhyun memukul meja dengan keras, "Sialan! Aku ingin mencekiknya! Apa salah Kyungsoo hingga dia melakukan ini padanya?!"

"Baek, tenanglah.." ujar Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Apa salah Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia setega itu dan melakukan ini padanya? Kyungsoo sudah dibuang ke bumi dan sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu kematian menjemputnya dengan cara mengerikan?! Kau pikir terbakar dari dalam itu enak?!"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar dengan airmata yang terus jatuh dari matanya.

Baekhyun benar, apa salahnya? Apa salahnya pada iblis itu hingga dia melakukan ini padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berlalu dan bulu sayap Kyungsoo kembali terlepas saat hari senja, sama seperti kemarin. Tapi kali ini yang lepas tiga bulu sekaligus. Chanyeol bilang itu karena hari menuju titik balik matahari semakin dekat sehingga sayapnya juga akan rontok dengan sendirinya secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo masih merasakan rasa sakit yang menyengat setiap harinya, dan jika sayapnya akan rontok, Kyungsoo juga akan merasakan sakit. Baekhyun sangat sedih, dia terus menghibur Kyungsoo dan mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sungguh, rasanya Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mati saja. Dia sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk membunuhnya tapi permintaan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap sabar sementara Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia akan mencoba bicara pada Kai mengenai segel di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk bersandar ke kaca jendela yang berada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo ingin pulang, sangat ingin. Tapi tempat tinggalnya tidak akan menerima Kyungsoo lagi, Kyungsoo terjebak di dunia manusia untuk mati dan entah kenapa ini benar-benar menghancurkannya.

Hembusan angin dingin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dan dia nyaris menjerit saat melihat sosok seseorang dengan sayap besar berwarna hitam kelam tengah melayang di depan jendela kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat melihat mata berwarna merah menyala milik pria itu. Dia adalah orang yang dilihatnya kemarin saat Kyungsoo kesakitan di supermarket.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kai."

Ucapan yang diucapkan dengan begitu santai itu menyentak Kyungsoo, pria di hadapannya adalah orang yang sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" ujar Kyungsoo. "Apa salahku padamu?!"

Kai melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya terus melayang di depan jendela kamar Kyungsoo, "Salahmu? Tidak ada."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika, apa maksudnya ini?

"Jadi kau melakukan ini hanya untuk bermain-main semata?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Kai menyeringai, "Kalau itu yang kau duga, kau boleh menganggapnya begitu."

"Kau benar-benar iblis.." desis Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa keras, "Tentu saja, aku putra Lucifer. Aku jelas-jelas iblis."

Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan airmatanya tapi segelnya kembali terasa sakit, bibirnya bergetar dan tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Rasa sakit dari segelnya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menderita, dia mencoba mempertahankan posisinya tapi rasa sakitnya menang dan Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk seraya mencengkram bahu kirinya dan mengerang kesakitan.

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun melihat Kyungsoo yang kesakitan di depan matanya.

"Bunuh.. aku.." ujar Kyungsoo susah payah.

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jendela kamar Kyungsoo, "Apa?"

"Bunuh aku, kumohon. Aku tidak bisa menahan ini.." ujar Kyungsoo seraya mendongak menatap Jongin dengan wajah penuh airmata karena dia tidak sanggup menahan sakit dari segelnya.

Kai menyeringai, "Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya." Kai berujar ringan kemudian dia melayang menjauh dari jendela, "Selamat menikmati rasa sakit itu, Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menatap sosok Kai yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang. Kyungsoo terengah-engah berusaha menahan sakit yang mendera punggungnya rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mencabut kulit punggung tempat segel itu berada secara paksa. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga Kyungsoo rasa dia akan mati namun dia tidak bisa mati.

"Sakit.." rintih Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Helloo~

Wah aku suka melihat kalian antusias dan suka dengan cerita ini. hahaha XD

Btw, ada yang bilang supaya ini tidak Hurt, tapi aku sudah berencana membuat ini agak Hurt (atau malah ini sangat Hurt? Atau jangan-jangan ini masuk kategori Angst? ._.v )

Habisnya.. bagaimana ya. Kayanya kalau langsung happy ending itu ceritanya kurang menggigit /dihajar/

Oke ehem!

Intinya sih semoga kalian sukaaa~

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

.

Thanks! ^^

Line! **blacklunalite**


	4. Part 3: The Reason

**The Other Half**

 **Pair** :

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate** : T-M

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Malaikat yang sayapnya dipatahkan oleh iblis akan dibuang ke bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia. Malaikat itu harus menemukan sayapnya kembali agar bisa kembali menjadi malaikat. Tapi itu hanya kasus yang terjadi pada malaikat yang kedua sayapnya dipatahkan. Dan Kyungsoo memiliki nasib yang berbeda, karena seorang iblis hanya mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. / KaiSoo, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 3: The Reason**

Kyungsoo memang tidak mengerti alasan Kai melakukan hal sekejam ini pada sosok malaikat sepertinya. Apakah mungkin alasannya sama dengan alasan Hades membawa paksa Persephone ke _Underworld_? Karena sekedar merasa tertarik?

Tapi Hades bertanggung jawab dengan menikah dengan Persephone, sementara dirinya tersiksa menunggu hari kematiannya sendiri yang memang akan semakin dekat. Bulu sayapnya terus rontok selagi Kyungsoo menghitung hari menuju kematiannya.

Baekhyun bernisiatif mengumpulkan bulu sayap Kyungsoo yang rontok dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah stoples kaca. Kyungsoo meletakkannya di bingkai jendelanya karena Kyungsoo suka melihat bulu sayapnya yang berpendar dan mengeluarkan bias pelangi setiap kali dia terkena sinar matahari.

Kyungsoo selalu mencintai sayapnya, sayapnya adalah sesuatu yang begitu disayanginya setelah suaranya. Ya, sebagai malaikat Kyungsoo memiliki kelebihan di bidang suara, sama seperti Baekhyun yang memiliki suara selembut dan seringan denting lonceng. Kyungsoo juga memiliki suara yang merdu dan dia sering menyanyikan lagu untuk bayi yang dititipkan padanya sebelum nantinya Tuhan akan meniupkan mereka pada rahim seorang ibu yang sudah ditentukan.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk seraya memeluk lututnya di depan jendela dengan sedih. Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan kalau Kai datang menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan membiarkannya mati. Baekhyun murka saat itu, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun sangat marah. Malaikat tidak pernah merasa marah atau benci, dan darah malaikat yang masih mengisi tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak merasa marah pada Kai sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengatakan kalau solstice atau titik balik itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi dan karena itu merupakan hari penting bagi para iblis, di dunia manusia akan terjadi sebuah gerhana matahari total. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengatakan dia akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke rumahnya saat hari itu tiba.

Kyungsoo pikir itu bagus, karena Chanyeol bilang proses kematian Kyungsoo akan menjadi sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat orang lain dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat kematiannya. Walaupun singkat, tapi Kyungsoo merasa hubungan pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun sangat berarti untuknya.

Selama menunggu hari terakhirnya tiba, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumah karena dia tidak ingin menyembunyikan sayapnya. Dia ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya dengan memandang sayapnya yang semakin lama semakin rusak. Kulit punggung Kyungsoo juga membiru dengan urat-urat yang menonjol tepat di sekitar segel iblis yang dibuat Kai.

Rasanya Kyungsoo seperti melihat surga dan neraka di kulit punggungnya. Bagian kiri terlihat seperti neraka dengan segel iblis dan juga ruam kebiruan di sekitar segel dan juga urat kebiruan yang menonjol dengan jelas seolah kulit Kyungsoo sangatlah tipis. Sedangkan bagian kanannya terlihat seperti surga karena kulit Kyungsoo tetap seputih dan semulus biasanya dengan sayap malaikat yang masih berada di sana.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin tertawa, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan memberikannya takdir serumit ini. Dan kenapa Kai memilih dia untuk diberikan 'permainan' semacam ini diantara ratusan malaikat lainnya yang turun ke bumi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ambang jendela kamarnya seperti biasa ketika tiba-tiba saja dia melihat seorang gadis kecil terjatuh saat dijahili temannya dan gadis kecil itu menangis. Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera berlari keluar setelah menyembunyikan sayapnya dalam tubuhnya.

Dia menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan membantunya untuk berdiri, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu dan menepuk-nepuk pakaian gadis itu yang kotor. "Apa sakit?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng dan menatap mata Kyungsoo, "Tidak sakit lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kemudian dia teringat kalau dia memiliki satu bulu sayap yang dia selalu bawa bersamanya. Itu adalah bulu sayapnya yang pertama rontok dan sejak itu selalu Kyungsoo bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Kyungsoo mengulurkan bulu sayap itu pada si gadis kecil, "Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

"Itu bulu sayap malaikat. Tuhan akan memberkatimu jika kau membawa itu. Simpanlah, Tuhan akan melindungimu."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bulu sayap malaikat memang memiliki kekuatan untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada manusia dan mewujudkan keinginannya. Maka dari itu bulu sayapnya tidak boleh diberikan pada sembarang orang, seorang malaikat harus mencabut sendiri bulu sayapnya jika ingin diberikan pada manusia.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar dengan bulu sayap Kyungsoo di genggaman tangannya kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Kemudian dia merasakan sengatan rasa sakit dari segelnya dan ketika dia menoleh ke belakangnya, dia melihat Kai tengah berdiri di sana dan menatapnya.

"A-apa?" ujar Kyungsoo tersendat karena dia sibuk menahan sakit di segelnya. Seolah segel itu sedang merobek kulit punggungnya dengan paksa untuk pergi ke arah Kai.

Kai melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau benar-benar malaikat, huh? Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih saja berbuat baik pada manusia."

Kyungsoo yang tidak sanggup menahan sakit jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang mencengkram bahu kirinya. Sengatan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan jantung Kyungsoo berdebar begitu kuat hingga rasanya itu akan mematahkan tulang rusuknya.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan tersenyum tipis, "Sakit?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo keluarkan selain erangan kesakitan yang terdengar memilukan. Kakinya gemetar dan sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan lagi. Setiap kali berada dekat dengan Kai, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan berlipat dan dia selalu kehilangan kesadaran disaat fokus menahan sakitnya.

"Kau tahu? Ada hal lain yang harus kau ketahui selain menunggu waktumu." Kai berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, "Tubuhmu memang akan terbakar dari dalam, tapi itu akan terjadi secara perlahan. Mula-mula organ tubuhmu akan terbakar satu-persatu hingga akhirnya itu membakar jantungmu dan kau akan mati."

Kai mendongak menatap matahari senja di langit, "Masih ada dua belas hari hingga hari itu tiba. Kurasa kau akan kehilangan salah satu organmu sebentar lagi."

Kai mengucapkannya dengan nada begitu ringan seolah kehilangan satu organ sama dengan kehilangan satu rambut di kepala. Kyungsoo menatap Kai diantara sisa kesadarannya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kapan kau pernah melihatku hingga kau melakukan ini?"

Kai menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Aku melihatmu yang tengah bergegas kembali ke duniamu di waktu senja. Waktu itu kau terlihat begitu terburu-buru dan mungkin karena itu salah satu sayapmu lepas dan melayang ke bumi." Kai merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar sehelai bulu, "Ini bulu sayapmu yang terlepas waktu itu."

"Ke-kenapa kau.." Kyungsoo ingin sekali menanyakan alasan Kai menyimpan bulu sayapnya tapi lagi-lagi rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya kembali membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo siuman dua hari kemudian. Baekhyun begitu panik karena Kyungsoo tidak juga membuka matanya dan Baekhyun menangis bahagia ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Selama dua hari tidak sadarkan diri bulu sayap Kyungsoo sudah rontok hingga sepuluh helai.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua bulu-bulu sayap itu dan memberikan stoplesnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Terima kasih."

"Tentu, sekarang makanlah sesuatu. Kau terlihat sangat kurus." Baekhyun menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur pada Kyungsoo. Malaikat tidak boleh memakan daging sehingga selama ini menu Kyungsoo selalu nasi dan sayuran serta buah-buahan.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Tolong sebar bulu sayapku di laut setelah hari itu."

Baekhyun menegang, "Apa maksudmu? Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mati. Dan aku mau kau menebar bulu sayapku di laut. Aku suka laut, itu jalur favoritku untuk datang ke bumi."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat fakta soal Kyungsoo yang akan mati benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sedih. Kyungsoo begitu baik dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin Kyungsoo mati dengan sangat mengenaskan seperti apa yang sudah tertera.

Kyungsoo mengelus stoples kaca berisi bulu sayapnya, "Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa Kai melakukan ini padaku. Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika, dia tahu alasan Kai menolak Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya karena dia takut Kyungsoo akan semakin terpukul.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada pisau buah di meja nakas. "Aku selalu meminta Kai membunuhku tapi dia tidak pernah mau. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri ya?" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian dia menggores pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan pisau.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun.

Darah segar mengalir dari luka besar itu dan Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan sementara Baekhyun berlari keluar untuk menelepon ambulans. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya mulai pusing kemudian dia mendengar suara jendela yang terbuka dengan keras dan saat Kyungsoo menoleh, dia melihat Kai tengah berdiri di dalam kamarnya dengan kedua sayapnya yang terbuka lebar.

"KAU!" raungnya. Kai melesat cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang berdarah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" raungnya lagi, terdengar begitu marah.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba fokus di tengah pusing yang mendera kepalanya, "Aku.. membunuh diriku.."

Kai mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah kemudian dia menunduk dan menghisap darah Kyungsoo yang masih mengalir. Kyungsoo meringis karena merasa pusing dan pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, kemudian dia melihat Kai melepaskan mulutnya dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menggerakkan jarinya untuk menutup luka Kyungsoo dan ajaibnya luka itu menutup.

"Kenapa.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun, dia berdiri dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Kyungsoo, "Jangan pernah mencoba membunuh dirimu. Bertahanlah sampai hari itu tiba."

Kai mencabut satu bulu sayapnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau memang akan menderita, tapi jika kau bertahan, kau akan tetap hidup."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kai, dia merasakan usapan lembut bulu sayap berwarna hitam milik Kai di sekitar pergelangan tangannya kemudian dia merasakan Kai memaksakan bulu sayap itu agar tetap berada di dalam tangan Kyungsoo.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kai waktu itu. Hari menuju titik balik matahari semakin dekat dan Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya semakin dan semakin melemah. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah meninggalkannya, Baekhyun mencoba membuat hari Kyungsoo menjadi lebih ceria dengan mengajaknya berbicara dan bercerita apa saja tentang pekerjaannya dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa.

Masih ada waktu sembilan hari hingga gerhana matahari itu tiba dan Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kalau tubuhnya memang akan mati sebentar lagi. Bulu sayapnya semakin sering terlepas dan semakin memenuhi stoples kacanya. Baekhyun sempat menanyakan darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan bulu sayap berwarna hitam kelam dan saat Kyungsoo menjawab bahwa itu dari Jongin, Baekhyun langsung meraung marah dan meminta Kyungsoo membuang bulu sayap itu. Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia tidak ingin membuangnya jadi Kyungsoo menyimpannya di bawah bantalnya.

Chanyeol datang mengunjungi rumah mereka sore itu. Dia datang dengan wajah lesu dan murung sehingga mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang terjadi pada iblis kenakalan itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Baekhyun santai.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kai akan melakukan ini." ujar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau belum mengatakannya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban pikiranmu."

"Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo, mulai tidak sabar.

"Kai sudah berencana untuk menklaim orang lain di hari gerhana itu tiba. Dia sudah lebih dulu memberikan segelnya pada orang itu sebelum dia memberinya padamu."

"Apa seorang iblis bisa memberikan segel itu pada siapa saja?" ujar Kyungsoo bingung, soalnya dia tahu dia terikat dengan Kai, hanya saja dia terkejut mengetahui fakta kalau Kai tidak terikat dengannya. Pantas saja iblis itu begitu santai saat Kyungsoo merenggang nyawa.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, "Jika itu adalah iblis seperti Kai, jelas saja bisa. Aku sih tidak bisa, butuh banyak energi untuk mengikat satu orang."

"Jadi yang terikat dengan Kai bukan hanya aku? Apa dia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, "Tidak, karena Kai menerimanya. Dia hidup dengan nyaman sampai nanti Kai menklaimnya."

Ada sesuatu yang terasa menusuk jantung Kyungsoo saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Kai tidak mencegahnya bunuh diri saat itu. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain yang akan diklaim, jadi untuk apa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo jika nantinya dia akan mati? Untuk apa mengatakan Kyungsoo akan bertahan hidup jika dia berhasil melewati hari itu nanti?

Kyungsoo tidak akan bertahan hidup. Tidak akan mungkin.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia iblis pencetus hawa nafsu manusia, namanya Krystal." Chanyeol berujar dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Wanita?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Ya, dan cantiknya luar biasa. Mungkin karena dia memang iblis penggoda." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja bertanya. Dan dia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi marah Baekhyun yang lucu.

"Iblis itu! Akan kuhajar dia!" ujar Baekhyun geram.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat itu, pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada jendela, matahari sudah terbenam seluruhnya dan saat Kyungsoo melihat sisi kanannya, dia melihat tiga bulu sayap di sana. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan matanya mengedar mencari stoples kacanya, dan ternyata itu berada dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan memanggil Baekhyun tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kyungsoo mencoba lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama, dia mencoba berteriak tapi dia justru terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan panas.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun kemudian mencoba berbicara, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo semakin panik, dia menyambar air di meja dan meneguknya hingga habis, berdehem beberapa kali kemudian mencoba berbicara tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Dan seketika itu ucapan Kai soal organnya yang akan terbakar satu-persatu terngiang dalam kepala Kyungsoo.

Apakah organ pertamanya yang terbakar itu adalah.. pita suaranya?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Kemarin banyak yang komen kalau kalian bete sama Kai. Sama kok, aku juga *lho?

Hahahaha XD

Kainya memang menyebalkan. Gigit saja. Hahahaha

.

.

Oke, sampai ketemu di part berikutnya!

See ya!

.

.

Review?

Thanks!

Line! **blacklunalite**


	5. Part 4: The Day I Died

**The Other Half**

 **Pair** :

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate** : T-M

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Malaikat yang sayapnya dipatahkan oleh iblis akan dibuang ke bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia. Malaikat itu harus menemukan sayapnya kembali agar bisa kembali menjadi malaikat. Tapi itu hanya kasus yang terjadi pada malaikat yang kedua sayapnya dipatahkan. Dan Kyungsoo memiliki nasib yang berbeda, karena seorang iblis hanya mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. / KaiSoo, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 4: The Day I Died**

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia terlampau _shock_ dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat suaranya menghilang. Baekhyun mencoba menyemangati Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam melihat betapa hancurnya Kyungsoo saat kehilangan suaranya.

"Kyungsoo, jangan khawatir, walaupun kau tidak bisa bersuara, kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan tulisan, kan?" Baekhyun berujar seraya meremas lembut bahu Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

Pandangan Kyungsoo kosong tapi airmatanya tetap mengalir. Suaranya adalah satu hal yang sangat Kyungsoo cintai dan dia syukuri. Kyungsoo suka bernyanyi, bahkan setelah dia dibuang ke dunia manusia, Kyungsoo masih suka bernyanyi di pagi hari bersama beberapa burung yang berada di depan jendela kamarnya.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan suaranya. Apalagi yang bisa dia banggakan dari dirinya?

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Tuliskan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan perlahan isakan tanpa suara Kyungsoo kembali keluar dan dia menangis tersedu-sedu seraya menutupi wajahnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dan terus menggumamkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' walaupun dia tahu itu mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh bagi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mereka akhirnya berdiri.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Chanyeol berujar tenang kemudian dia berlari keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu mengenal dekat Kai mengingat jabatan Kai yang lebih tinggi daripada iblis biasa sepertinya. Tapi melihat malaikat seperti Kyungsoo begitu hancur dan terpuruk hanya karena permainan dari Kai membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan. Dia harus setidaknya mengatakan pada Kai untuk menghentikan penderitaan Kyungsoo. Jika melihat dari betapa hancurnya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yakin kalau dia pasti lebih memilih mati daripada terus hidup seperti itu. Siksaan dari Kai sangat tidak pantas dialami oleh malaikat seperti Kyungsoo.

Gerakan sayap Chanyeol berhenti saat dia melihat sosok bersayap hitam kelam dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari sayap Chanyeol sedang berada di atas atap sebuah gedung. Chanyeol bergegas terbang ke sana dan dia melihat Kai sedang duduk dengan salah satu lutut yang ditekuk dan satu lagi dibiarkan terjulur bebas melewati tembok pembatas atap.

"Kai," panggil Chanyeol.

Kai mendongak, "Apa?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Kai dan berdiri di atas pagar pembatas, "Bisakau kau berhenti?"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Berhenti mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Dia malaikat, dia tidak memiliki dosa apapun padamu jadi berhentilah menyakitinya dan membunuhnya secara perlahan seperti itu."

Kai terdiam kemudian dua detik berikutnya dia tertawa sinis, "Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Chanyeol menggeram dan dia melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang bawah Kai, "Kau menyakitinya dengan sangat! Dia tidak hidup walaupun dia bernapas, Kai! Hentikan ini!"

Kai menggeram, bola matanya yang berwarna merah terlihat menyala, "Kau.. memukulku?"

Chanyeol mendecih, "Aku yakin pukulanku sama sekali tidak berdampak padamu. Tapi apa yang kau perbuat pada Kyungsoo sangat menghancurkannya. Kau tahu? Dia kehilangan suaranya!"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Kai, "Dia kehilangan suaranya padahal satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum saat berada di sini adalah saat dia bernyanyi! Aku pernah melihatnya saat berkunjung untuk menemui Baekhyun dan dia bilang Kyungsoo akan selalu gembira saat bernyanyi." Chanyeol menatap Kai berang, "Dan kau.. kau merebut satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bertahan."

Kai terdiam, dia menatap lantai atap dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kalau saja aku bisa, aku ingin sekali menghapus segel iblis darimu di tubuh Kyungsoo. Aku lebih ingin melihatnya mati daripada tersiksa secara perlahan seperti ini." Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian dia kembali terbang meninggalkan Kai yang masih duduk diam di atap dengan pandangan mengarah pada lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap burung-burung yang berkumpul di dahan pohon di dekat kamarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, biasanya dia akan mulai bernyanyi dan burung-burung itu akan membalas nyanyian Kyungsoo dengan kicauan riang dan merdu dari paruh mungil mereka.

Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo hanya diam dan burung-burung itu juga diam menatap Kyungsoo. Beberapa burung kecil bergerak mengepakkan sayapnya seraya berkicau ribut, seolah meminta Kyungsoo untuk bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, airmatanya kembali mengalir.

' _Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi..'_

Kyungsoo menatap burung-burung itu dan menggeleng lagi, _'Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi bersama kalian lagi.'_

Jemari kurus Kyungsoo mencengkram bingkai jendela kamarnya sementara dia menangis. Dia tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa menguatkannya. Suaranya sudah terenggut dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa tetap tersenyum dalam semua rasa sakit yang dia alami. Sayapnya semakin sering rontok dan terlihat cacat, sayapnya tidak lagi bersinar dan berpendar karena semakin banyak kehilangan bulu-bulunya.

Dalam hatinya entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo memohon agar Tuhan memberikan sedikit keringanan pada malaikat penuh dosa sepertinya untuk mati. Dia sangat ingin pergi meninggalkan dunia ini karena dia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini. Tapi mungkin Tuhan terlalu murka padanya karena sebanyak apapun dia berdoa, Tuhan tidak juga mengambil nyawanya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap bulu sayap milik Kai yang berada di bingkai jendela bersamanya. Kyungsoo mengambil bulu itu dan meremasnya begitu kuat, _'Aku membencimu..'_

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes di bulu sayap yang dia cengkram kuat-kuat, _'Aku membencimu..'_

Malaikat tidak pernah merasakan perasaan marah ataupun benci. Tapi semua rasa sakit dan perih yang Kyungsoo rasakan membuatnya yakin kalau dia pastinya membenci sosok Kai. Dia membenci iblis itu.

"Kau membenciku?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat mendengar suara Kai dan saat dia mendongak dia melihat iblis itu sedang melayang di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Aku bisa mendengar teriakan dalam kepalamu." Kai melayang semakin dekat ke jendela tempat Kyungsoo berada, "Kau membenciku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tajam dan meneriakkan kata _'Ya!'_ dalam kepalanya keras-keras.

Kai tersenyum miring, "Kau hanya sedih dan.. terpuruk? Karena malaikat tidak akan pernah bisa membenci apapun. Mereka bisa merasakan kesedihan, tapi tidak untuk benci." Kai mengusap airmata yang mengalir di mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku benar, kan?"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dan menegakkan tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkram bingkai jendela dengan erat sementara Kai masih melayang ringan di depan jendela kamarnya. _'Kenapa kau tidak juga membunuhku?'_

"Karena aku tidak mau. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, kan?"

' _Kenapa?'_

Kai menyeringai, "Karena aku ingin."

' _Kenapa aku? Ada ratusan malaikat yang turun ke bumi setiap harinya.'_

Kai tidak menjawab, dia mencabut satu bulu sayapnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, "Ini akan melindungimu. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, maka bulu sayap ini akan terbakar. Kalau kau mencoba membunuh dirimu, bulu ini akan terbakar secara perlahan. Dan kalau kau benar-benar mati, maka bulu ini akan menghilang menjadi debu."

' _Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu.'_

Kai tertawa kecil, "Kau hanya belum mengetahui seberapa berharganya perlindunganku untukmu. Segel iblis dariku itu harganya mahal di dunia iblis."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, ' _Mahal? Tapi kau memberikan segel ini pada banyak orang.'_

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah mulai berubah menjadi manusia. Aku suka itu." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Semakin kau berubah menjadi manusia, akan semakin banyak dosa yang kau lakukan. Dan jika itu terus berlangsung, kau akan kehilangan darah malaikatmu seutuhnya." Kai mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus sayap Kyungsoo yang cacat, seiring dengan gerakan jemarinya yang menyentuh helaian sayap Kyungsoo, bulu sayap itu juga rontok.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan melompat mundur, menjauhkan tangan Kai dari sayapnya. Bulu-bulu sayapnya yang rontok bertebaran di lantai dan Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan panik.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sayap baru setelah sayapmu hancur."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Kai melayang masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo, "Tenggorokanmu terasa seperti terbakar, kan?"

Kyungsoo diam karena ucapan Kai memang benar. Sejak suaranya menghilang, tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas dan perih seolah sedang digaruk oleh besi panas dari dalam.

Kaki Kai menapak di lantai kamar Kyungsoo sementara dia maju semakin dekat ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ini akan meredakan sakitnya."

Kyungsoo bersikap waspada, tapi gerakan Kai sangat cepat dan sebelum Kyungsoo memproses lebih lanjut Kai sudah menariknya dalam pelukan, menyelubungi mereka dengan sayapnya yang besar, dan mencium Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, matanya terbuka lebar dan hal yang dilihatnya adalah kelopak mata Kai yang tertutup, rambut gelapnya yang jatuh ke dahi Kyungsoo, dan juga bulu sayap hitam yang mengelilingi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan cepat dan bergerak bangun. Dia menatap sekeliling dan dia menyadari kalau dia berada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan mengusap dahinya.

' _Mimpi?'_

Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan dan dia mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Namun satu hal yang disadarinya, tenggorokannya tidak sakit lagi, begitu pula dengan segel di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, jika memang apa yang dia alami bukanlah mimpi, maka seharusnya dia merasakan sakit saat dia berbicara dengan Kai. Segelnya akan bereaksi dan tentunya mengirimkan sengatan rasa sakit ke tubuhnya.

Tapi.. kenapa?

Kenapa dia tidak merasakan apapun?

Dan kenapa dia juga tidak merasakan apapun sekarang?

Apakah yang dia alami tadi bukan mimpi?

Kyungsoo mengelus bibir bawahnya dengan ujung jarinya, jika itu bukan mimpi, apakah ciuman tadi juga nyata?

Mata Kyungsoo bergulir dan dia menemukan dua buah bulu sayap hitam di sebelah bantalnya. Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo tersadar kalau apa yang dia alami bukan mimpi.

Dan ini kembali menambah pertanyaan dalam kepala Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kai melakukan ini? Kenapa dia menyiksanya kemudian memberikan penawar untuknya?

Apa yang diinginkan oleh iblis itu sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan dia tidak sadar sama sekali kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Dia baru sadar saat ada sebuah tangan dengan jemari lentik yang mengibas di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya kemudian bibirnya bergerak seolah sedang mengucapkan kata-kata.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya karena dia tidak mendengar apapun keluar dari belah bibir Baekhyun. Dia menggeleng pelan seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

Baekhyun terlihat panik, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun terlihat seperti berteriak di hadapannya tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak mendengar apapun. Kyungsoo meraih buku catatan kecil di meja nakas dan menuliskan beberapa patah kata.

 _ **Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.**_

Kyungsoo melihat mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan lebar dengan raut ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia meraih buku kecil itu dan menulis dengan cepat.

 _ **Tapi Kyungsoo, aku sudah berteriak sangat keras padamu!**_

Kyungsoo terkesiap, dia menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun nampak mengangguk-angguk keras. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berhenti saat itu, setelah suaranya, kali ini dia kehilangan indra pendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu dunia terasa begitu sunyi untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara celotehan ceria Baekhyun. Hanya tersisa kesunyian untuk dirinya, dia hanya tersenyum saat Baekhyun tersenyum karena mereka berkomunikasi lewat tulisan.

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dan menuliskan berbagai ucapan penyemangat diserta emoticon imut untuk membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Tapi yang diberikan Kyungsoo hanya senyuman tipis yang bagi Baekhyun terlihat seperti senyuman sedih.

Hari menuju titik balik matahari semakin dekat dan Kyungsoo sudah terlihat sangat pasrah untuk menghadapi kematiannya.

Kyungsoo tidak membuka jendela kamarnya pagi ini. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan burung-burung mungil itu karena sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kicauan mereka. Setelah bangun dengan kondisi tidak bisa mendengar, Kyungsoo segera pergi ke ruang makan dan dia bertemu Baekhyun yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menulis beberapa sesuatu di buku yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

 _ **Kyung, aku harus pergi bekerja. Kalau ada sesuatu terjadi kau bisa mengirimiku pesan. Aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat karena aku agak sibuk. Tidak apa, kan?**_

Kyungsoo membaca tulisan Baekhyun kemudian dia tersenyum dan menuliskan ' _ **Tidak apa-apa, aku akan di rumah saja.'**_

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, dia mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian dia bersiap untuk bekerja.

Kyungsoo mengantar Baekhyun hingga pintu depan rumahnya dan Baekhyun melambai dengan semangat pada Kyungsoo. Tepat setelah Baekhyun pergi, semuanya kembali hening bagi Kyungsoo.

Jika Baekhyun ada bersamanya, setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sedikit keceriaan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang saat dia kembali sendirian, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apapun selain perasaan hampa yang ada di tubuhnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan duduk menatap layar TV. Dia tidak bisa mendengar jadi yang dia lakukan hanya melihat gambar-gambar berganti di layar datar tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah drama dimana pemerannya terlihat sedang menikmati es krim dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo ingin mencobanya.

Dia memperhatikan es krim itu selama beberapa detik tanpa berkedip kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan membelinya. Kyungsoo pergi keluar dengan berbekal sejumlah uang, notes kecilnya, dan juga ponsel. Dia juga sudah mengirimi pesan pada Baekhyun kalau dia akan pergi membeli es krim.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan perlahan. Dia menyadari kalau belakangan ini dia tidak bisa lagi berjalan dengan cepat, kakinya seolah ditempeli pemberat dari besi. Kyungsoo berusaha berkelit dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang berjalan cepat di sebelahnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki menabraknya dan Kyungsoo meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo melihat sebuah kedai es krim yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan dia tersenyum, dia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya namun dia terhenti saat melihat seekor anak kucing tengah berada di tengah jalan dengan kaki yang sepertinya tersangkut permen karet yang dibuang sembarangan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyungsoo segera berjalan ke arah anak kucing kecil itu dan membantunya melepaskan permen karet yang menempel di kaki mungilnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari beberapa pejalan kaki menatapnya dengan ngeri dan meneriakkan sesuatu padanya.

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo terus terfokus pada kaki kucing kecil itu dan jemarinya terus berusaha membersihkan permen karet yang menempel di sela-sela kaki kucing itu. Kemudian setelah selesai barulah Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya dan dia melihat semua orang menatapnya dengan ngeri seraya menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh dan dia melihat sebuah truk besar sedang melaju ke arahnya. Jaraknya sudah terlampau dekat dan Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak akan bisa menghindar, terlebih lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah.

Kyungsoo melemparkan anak kucing itu menjauh dari jalan sementara dia memejamkan matanya saat truk itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Kyungsoo, salah satu dari dua bulu sayap berwarna hitam yang berada di bantalnya perlahan berasap dan terbakar kemudian menghilang menjadi abu.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Judul part ini ambigu dan akhir chapternya ambigu juga ya. hahahaha /dihajar/

Jadi, menurut kalian Kyungsoo mati tidak? /dihajar jilid dua/

Aku akan membiarkan kalian dengan spekulasi kaliaan~ /kabur sebelum dilempar oleh reader/

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yaa~

Hohohoho~

.

.

.

Thanks


	6. Part 5: The Newborn Devil

**The Other Half**

 **Pair** :

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Rate** : T – T+

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Malaikat yang sayapnya dipatahkan oleh iblis akan dibuang ke bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia. Malaikat itu harus menemukan sayapnya kembali agar bisa kembali menjadi malaikat. Tapi itu hanya kasus yang terjadi pada malaikat yang kedua sayapnya dipatahkan. Dan Kyungsoo memiliki nasib yang berbeda, karena seorang iblis hanya mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. / KaiSoo, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 5: The Newborn Devil**

Baekhyun sedang berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dan ketika dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia menyadari betapa sepi dan heningnya rumahnya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara ataupun mendengar, tapi biasanya Baekhyun masih akan mendengar suara dari TV yang dinyalakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang suka menonton TV walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengar lagi.

Lagipula rumahnya gelap sekali, dan ini tidak biasanya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah kembali?"

Baekhyun ingat Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin pergi membeli es krim. Tapi itu siang tadi, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo belum kembali sementara hari sudah beranjak malam?

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan kamarnya gelap seperti biasanya. Ketika Baekhyun menyalakan lampu, ada satu hal yang langsung menarik atensinya, stoples kaca berisi bulu sayap Kyungsoo.

Ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya membulatkan mata dan memperhatikan isi stoples itu lekat-lekat.

Isi stoples itu berubah, isinya bukan lagi bulu sayap Kyungsoo yang berpendar lembut. Isinya berubah menjadi sekumpulan bulu berwarna hitam kelam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mulai ketakutan. Titik balik matahari akan terjadi empat hari lagi, apa itu mempengaruhi sayap Kyungsoo?

Tapi dia ingat sekali tadi pagi bulu sayap Kyungsoo masih berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan pendar lembutnya seperti biasa. Tidak seharusnya bulu sayap itu berubah secepat ini.

Baekhyun bergegas meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dia memang memberikan ponsel pada Kyungsoo untuk memudahkan komunikasi mereka tapi saat ini ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif dan mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo.

Tiga puluh menit menunggu dan Baekhyun tidak juga mendapatkan balasan apapun. Dia menggigiti kukunya seraya terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tapi dia belum bisa membuka matanya. Dia mengeluarkan erangan lemah dan bergerak kecil. Saat bergerak itulah dia menyadari dirinya seperti berbaring di atas sesuatu yang lembut dan halus seperti bulu.

"Kau membuatku bertindak gegabah, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berbisik sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Bisikan dengan suara rendah itu terdengar seperti suara Kai. Kyungsoo ingin berbicara, namun tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"Prosesnya belum selesai sempurna, kau harus menunggu hari titik balik matahari."

Suara Kai terdengar lagi dan Kyungsoo merasaka usapan lembut di pipinya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau boleh menabrakkan dirimu ke truk yang melaju, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang tidak mampu bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan suara jelas tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoot tertegun, bukankah dia sudah tidak bisa mendengar? Tapi kenapa dia bisa mendengar suara Kai dengan sangat jelas di telinganya? Tidak mungkin Kai berkomunikasi dengan telepati atau sejenisnya karena Kyungsoo merasakan hembusan napasnya dengan begitu jelas di telinganya.

Dan tadi Kai bilang dia menabrakkan dirinya pada truk?

Ingatan Kyungsoo seolah mendapat hentakan keras, dia ingat. Dia ingat dia berada di tengah jalan untuk menolong seekor kucing. Jadi seharusnya dia sudah mati, kan? Kenapa sekarang dia malah berada di suatu tempat dengan Kai dalam kondisi tetap bernyawa?

Kyungsoo merasakan usapan lagi di sekitar wajahnya dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang menjadi alas tubuhnya itu bergerak kecil.

Tunggu,

Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi alas tubuhnya?

Kai mengeluh pelan, "Sayapku bisa patah kalau begini terus." Kai menggerutu dalam suara kecil tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dan Kyungsoo menduga jarak mereka pasti sangatlah dekat.

Kyungsoo merasakan helaan napas lelah yang pastinya dari Kai berhembus di sekitar pelipisnya. Kemudian dia merasakan sebuah lengan yang bergerak memeluk pinggangnya dan mengelus pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar yang terasa lembut dan sensual.

"Kalau saja aku menandaimu lebih dulu, aku pasti tidak perlu melakukan hal semacam ini. Kalau hari titik balik matahari sudah selesai, akan kupastikan kau membayar semua ini, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Tapi saat mendengar soal 'membayar', ada suatu perasaan takut yang merasuk dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Kai terhadapnya?

Kai bergerak kecil dan Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan yang semakin menyelubungi dirinya. Mungkin Kai memeluknya atau semacamnya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan pergerakan lembut dari alas tubuhnya dan Kai yang kembali mengeluh pelan.

"Sial, sayapku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari titik balik matahari dan Kyungsoo masih belum juga kembali. Baekhyun sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mungkin melapor pada polisi karena dia dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki riwayat lengkap dalam kehidupan manusia. Mereka tidak lahir di dunia manusia, bagaimana mungkin mereka memiliki catatan lengkap seperti berkas hukum?

Dan pastinya jika Baekhyun melapor pada polisi, hal itulah yang akan ditanyakan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun sedang duduk termenung di teras rumahnya ketika dia melihat sosok dengan rambut merah dan sayap hitam mendarat tak jauh darinya.

"Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun kemudian dia berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mau datang dengan penampilan 'iblis'nya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menyembunyikan sayapnya dan datang ke rumah Baekhyun dengan cara normal seperti berjalan kaki.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun. Dia menarik Baekhyun yang mendekatinya ke dalam pelukan dan menyelubungi tubuh Baekhyun dengan sayapnya.

"Besok adalah harinya. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Chanyeol berujar dengan kepala yang terbenam di lekukan leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus punggung lebar Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol agak emosional seperti ini mengingat Chanyeol adalah iblis kenakalan yang biasanya selalu hadir dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat agak aneh.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu? Apakah aku akan berubah menjadi dirimu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia dan dia juga tidak ingin mengingkari takdirnya sebagai mate yang dipilih Chanyeol.

Dia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi malaikat dan jika di bumi ada Chanyeol yang menerimanya dengan senang hati, maka Baekhyun rela memberikan dirinya untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi diriku. Kau akan tetap menjadi manusia, hanya saja karena separuh dari diriku ada padamu, selama aku masih hidup, maka kau juga hidup. Tidak peduli berapa lama tahun berlalu, kau akan tetap seperti ini bersamaku."

"Maksudmu aku abadi?"

"Tepat sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia merasakan Chanyeol menghembuskan napas di sekitar lehernya dan Baekhyun kembali menyadari kalau mereka berada di ruang terbuka dengan sayap Chanyeol yang masih terlihat jelas. "Yeol, sayapmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke duniaku."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Sekarang?"

"Ya,"

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemukan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol terdiam kemudian dia menghela napas lagi, "Kyungsoo ada di duniaku."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol meregangkan pelukannya, tapi dia tidak melepaskannya, kedua lengannya masih berada di pinggul Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo ada di sana? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Ya, sekitar tiga hari lalu Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke sana. Dia hampir mati, Kyungsoo beruntung segel Kai masih menyelematkan nyawanya dan membuatnya tetap hidup. Kai membawanya ke kamarnya dan.." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Dia memulai ritual untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai _mate_ nya sebelum titik balik matahari untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Iblis itu melakukan itu untuk Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku langsung tahu kalau sebenarnya yang diinginkan Kai adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah malaikat dan seharusnya Kai merubahnya dulu menjadi manusia sebelum melakukan klaim." Chanyeol meringis, "Tapi kelihatannya Kai punya pikiran lain soal Kyungsoo."

Kali ini Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Pikiran lain?"

Chanyeol terkekeh gugup, "Ini hanya asumsiku saja. Tapi menurutku Kai ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai iblis juga. Dan untuk itu dia harus membuat Kyungsoo berubah perlahan menjadi manusia dan dia menolaknya agar Kyungsoo melakukan dosa dengan membencinya. Semakin banyak dosa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, akan semakin mudah bagi Kai untuk mengubahnya menjadi iblis. Dan terakhir, Kai hanya perlu mengklaimnya dan semuanya selesai."

"Apa itu sebabnya bulu sayap Kyungsoo yang ada di stoplesnya berubah menjadi hitam?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bulu sayapnya berubah?"

"Ya, aku panik sekali karenanya."

"Kurasa Kai memang serius soal Kyungsoo. Hanya saja karena dia sudah mengklaim orang lain sebelum Kyungsoo, dia jadi tidak bisa melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Dia benar-benar berhasil membuat semua orang berpikir dia membuang Kyungsoo dan memilih Krystal."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan iblis wanita itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia akan musnah atau mungkin juga dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal iblis yang mati karena dikhianati pemberi segelnya, sih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur. Namun akhirnya dia mampu membuka matanya dan ketika dia membukanya, Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan hembusan napas dengan suara keras. Rasanya seperti baru saja bangkit dari kematian.

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergulir dan dia melihat Kai sedang berbaring di sebelahnya dengan damai dan dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Rambut iblis itu jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan ketika Kyungsoo menoleh seperti ini, hidungnya dan hidung Kai nyaris bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo mengerjap dalam gerakan pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi melihat Kai berada di sebelahnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak lagi kesakitan membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi harus menangis karena kesakitan.

Kyungsoo bergerak pelan dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia berbaring dengan sayap Kai sebagai alas tubuhnya dan sayap lainnya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Jemari Kyungsoo terulur dan menyentuh sayap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bulu sayap hitam itu terasa begitu halus di jemari Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Kai menyentakkan Kyungsoo, dengan cepat dia menarik jarinya dan menatap Kai yang bergerak perlahan untuk meregangkan lehernya.

"Sayapku hampir patah karenamu." Kai mengerang pelan dan secara perlahan dia menarik salah satu sayapnya yang menjadi alas berbaring Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku tidur di atas sayapmu?" Kyungsoo bersuara dan setelahnya dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Dia bisa berbicara!

Kai tersenyum melihat raut wajah kaget Kyungsoo, "Iya, kau bisa bersuara dan bisa mendengar lagi."

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?"

Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya kemudian dia merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Kyungsoo. "Titik balik matahari sudah dimulai. Aku harus mengklaimmu."

Kyungsoo menahan dada Kai, "Tidakkah seharusnya kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Nanti, aku harus melakukan ini dulu."

Kai menurunkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan Kai menggigitnya dan menghisap darahnya tanpa aba-aba. Rasanya begitu sakit dan panas hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mencakar bahu Kai.

"Karena aku sudah menolongmu beberapa hari lalu, kau sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Dan satu-satunya dosa yang bisa kuberikan padamu adalah ini."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kai, tapi ketika Kai menggeser wajahnya menuju wajahnya dan menciumnya, Kyungsoo lupa segalanya.

Kai mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah saat dia menciumnya dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sayap dari iblis itu menggesek lengannya yang sekarang sedang melingkar di bahu Kai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi dia merasa begitu panas dan satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah Kai semakin dekat padanya.

Malaikat tidak memiliki hawa nafsu tapi ketika Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya, Kyungsoo sadar kalau dirinya sudah berubah menjadi manusia dan dia memiliki nafsu.

Kyungsoo tidak ingat banyak selain Kai yang menyentuhnya di berbagai tempat hingga di sudut paling pribadi dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan ketika dia merasakan Kai masuk dalam dirinya, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia sudah terselimuti oleh Kai.

Dia hanya mengingat iblis itu dan ketika Kai bergerak untuk melecehkan bagian dalam tubuhnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengikuti alur permainan iblis itu hingga dia selesai dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah sementara Kai masih berada di atasnya dan perlahan iblis itu menyeringai.

"Sekarang kau bisa berubah menjadi sama sepertiku." Kai berujar kemudian dia mencium Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tapi kemudian dia merasakan Kai menjauhkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan dia melihat Kai menggigit bibirnya sendiri kemudian dia memasukkan bibirnya yang terluka dan berdarah ke sela bibir Kyungsoo.

Darah Kai menetes dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo merasakan rasa pahit dan panas kemudian matanya terbuka lebar ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang panas masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan seolah mencengkram jantungnya.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Kyungsoo berteriak, rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari saat segel Kai menyiksanya.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyelubungi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sayapnya. "Tenanglah, sakitnya hanya sebentar."

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak karena sesuatu seolah mengubah dirinya. Kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit di punggungnya seolah sesuatu hendak keluar dari balik punggungnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan geraman dan dia mengulurkan tangan kemudian mencengkram bahu Kai begitu erat hingga kukunya menancap di bahu iblis itu.

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menggeliat kesakitan di bawahnya dengan tatapan datar. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bahunya yang berdarah. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jeritan panjang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya, rasanya seolah sesuatu itu merangsek keluar dari tubuhnya melalui punggungnya.

 _ **Krak**_

Kai mendengar suara tulang yang berderak dari punggung Kyungsoo dan dia menyeringai, "Kau milikku, sekarang dan selamanya."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yap, sudah selesai.

Iya ceritanya memang cuma sampai di situ kok. Hahahaha

Jangan lupa reviewnya yak. Hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dan mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan mengerti mengenai takdirnya setelah seorang iblis bernama Kai mematahkan sebelah sayapnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sadar untuk kedua kalinya, dia terbangun dengan sepasang sayap baru di punggungnya dan sayapnya berwarna hitam kelam. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut melihat sayap barunya sementara Kai tersenyum dengan begitu puas di hadapannya.

Dia menyambut Kyungsoo sebagai pasangannya dan Kyungsoo menyadari kalau dia sudah bukan lagi malaikat ataupun manusia. Dia adalah iblis, iblis pasangan dari Kai. Kyungsoo yang _shock_ memutuskan untuk berdiam di kamarnya selama sebulan penuh. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan status barunya sebagai iblis dan juga tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Kai selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari walaupun Kyungsoo selalu mengacuhkannya. Kai sendiri juga tidak berbuat banyak, dia hanya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang melamun. Kadang pria itu akan memeluknya, mengelus sayapnya, dan memberikan sentuhan ringan yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa rileks.

Setelah sebulan, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan dia menghampiri Kai untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai alasannya melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo. Reaksi Kai ketika Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya adalah memberinya pelukan. Kai selalu suka memeluknya dan menyelubungi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sayap besar miliknya.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan sayap itu karena sayap itu jugalah yang menyelimutinya setiap malam. Dia hanya diam ketika Kai mengajaknya kembali ke kamar mereka. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan kembali menutupi tubuh mereka dengan sayapnya dan mulai bercerita.

Dari awal dia bertemu Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya dia mengklaim Kyungsoo.

Kai mengatakan kalau dia tertarik pada Kyungsoo dan dia menyimpan bulu sayap Kyungsoo yang jatuh di hari itu adalah agar dia bisa merasakan kalau dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kai mengatakan dia memberikan segel pada Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang karena dia begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia teringat soal orang lain yang dia berikan segel dan Kai memutuskan untuk mengubah Kyungsoo menjadi iblis agar dia bisa setara dan dianggap cocok untuk bersanding dengannya.

Kai sengaja membiarkan Kyungsoo menderita agar Kyungsoo berubah secara perlahan menjadi manusia dan juga agar Kyungsoo membencinya. Karena perasaan benci merupakan dosa dan semakin banyak dosa yang Kyungsoo perbuat, semakin mudah bagi Kai untuk mengubahnya menjadi iblis.

Kemudian ketika Kyungsoo nyaris mati, Kai melakukan suatu tindakan gegabah dengan membawa Kyungsoo yang masih separuh malaikat ke dunianya dan menolongnya. Sayap Kyungsoo hancur seketika karena Kai menyelamatkan nyawanya dan darah malaikatnya pun menghilang. Kyungsoo berubah menjadi manusia tapi berada di Dunia Bawah dalam kondisi manusia sangat berbahaya, banyak sekali iblis yang akan tertarik pada jiwa manusia Kyungsoo sehingga Kai harus melindunginya dengan berada di sebelahnya terus-menerus dan menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sayapnya agar iblis lain tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo sadar, Kai tahu dia harus mengklaimnya saat itu juga atau Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menjadi _mate_ nya. Tapi walaupun sudah diklaim, Kai butuh sesuatu untuk mengubah Kyungsoo menjadi iblis. Karena itu dia memberikan dosa berupa bercinta dengan iblis agar tubuh Kyungsoo berlumur dosa dan membuatnya mudah untuk mengubahnya menjadi iblis.

Tapi karena Kai terlalu terburu-buru, Kyungsoo justru _shock_ dan berakhir dengan berdiam di kamarnya selama sebulan penuh.

Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari lainnya untuk mencerna semua kejadian yang dia alami. Dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menerima statusnya yang sekarang karena apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menerima takdirnya?

"Kyungsoo?"

Lamunan Kyungsoo soal masa lalunya terputus saat mendengar suara Kai. Dia menoleh dan melihat Kai dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kemeja yang separuh kancingnya terbuka tengah bersandar di pintu kamar mereka.

"Matahari sudah tenggelam, mau jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam diam. Iblis itu sangat tampan, rambut gelapnya jatuh menutupi dahi, rahangnya tegas, kulitnya kecoklatan dan juga tubuh atletisnya yang sekarang selalu memeluk Kyungsoo tiap malam tidak pernah gagal membuat Kyungsoo terpesona.

"Sayang, kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau?" Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipinya.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku belum sempat menanyakan soal iblis wanita yang sudah kau klaim sebelum aku. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Kai mendengus, "Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Kai." Kyungsoo berujar lembut dan dengan sengaja dia melangkah semakin dekat dengan Kai.

Kai menghela napas, "Dia baik, hanya melemah. Iblis tidak akan mati hanya karena gagal diklaim."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Kita mau ke dunia manusia?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Apa dia ada di sana?"

Kai menghela napas, "Oke, kita akan mencarinya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, matanya yang masih mata malaikat berpendar lembut. Kyungsoo juga bingung awalnya, tapi katanya mata malaikat memang tidak akan berubah meskipun sang malaikat jatuh sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak menyangka matanya tidak berubah sekalipun dia sudah menjadi iblis.

Kai membalas senyum Kyungsoo dan menunduk untuk mencium malaikat jatuhnya. "Kau selalu membuatku jatuh padamu setiap harinya, Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas ucapan penuh nada memuja itu dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Setidaknya jika ini memang takdirnya, maka Kyungsoo akan belajar untuk menerimanya dan menjalaninya.

 **End of The Epilogue**

.

.

.

Akhirnya bahagia, kan? Hehehe

Aku fast-update karena review kalian kemarin banyak dan memberiku semangat untuk membuat ini.

Love you all!

.

.

.

P.S:

EXO di Lotto itu illegal sekali. Sungguh.

I'm gonna sue them for being that sexy.

Sexy EXO should be illegal. My heart can't take it T^T

Aku belum pulih dari mixtapenya Agust D dan sekarang EXO muncul dengan penampilannya yang seribu persen illegal untuk fangirl.

Aku bisa mati..

.

.

Ah, sudahlah.

Jangan lupa reviewnya! *peluk*


End file.
